Wolves of the Sea
by jedi-watchman1
Summary: The Greyjoy rebellion happens differently. See how events unfold when the wind changes favor. Stannis loses the Battle of Fair Isle. R&R
1. Trap at Fair Isle

Author's Note

 **I have had this story on my mind for a while and I have been having writers block with my other story a Path of Succession. I plan to finish that story and continue this story if it is well received. Please R &R**

* * *

 **Wolves of the Sea**

Stannis failed to defeat Victarion at the start of the Greyjoy Rebellion, meaning the coast was not clear for the army to cross to the islands.

* * *

 **The Trap at Fairisle**

 **Robert's POV**

"What!" he boomed, "Stannis has failed me again first letting the Targeyean children escape now this." He slammed his goblet on the table that they sat around in the tent, sloshing wine everywhere.

"Your Grace it seems Stannis and Lord Redwyne were tricked, the fleet they attacked was not the Iron fleet captained by Victarion Greyjoy, instead it was a merely 40 Long Ships made to look like a larger fleet with extra sails and fishing boats in the middle of the fleet," explained his brother Renly, his Master of Law.

He could tell Renly didn't look completely sad about the death of their brother, Stannis had never ever really shown any love to either of them.

Renly continued drawling on, " Lord Redwyne tell it that as they launched the attacks, the ships that they rammed had only a Skeleton crew on board, as their ships continued to plough through the meagre Iron Born fleet, a horn sound and from the west sailed the Iron fleet out of the mist, that was when the fishing boats were set alight and ploughed into out ships causing havoc and panic amongst the troops. Apparently Paxter says Stannis stormed in blindly determined to win a victory against overwhelming odds. Lord Redwyne says he tried to save him but they were badly outnumbered and were out of formation. There was no chance,"

He took another gulp of wine before stopping Renly from continuing, "What do we have left?"

"All the Royal fleet was destroy as well as 70% of Lord Redwynes fleets, the rest of it was badly damaged half of it barely seaworthy and not worth repair," explain Hoster Tully, " But there is good news, my loyal Bannerman, Lord Jason Mallister smashed the Greyjoy's attack on Seagard and he says slew Rodrik Greyjoy beneath the walls of Seagard."

The sight of Hoster looking smug and proud made him burn red with anger it seems he was surrounded by fools, his Hand had remained in the Capital to rule there, his best friend and brother Eddard Stark was still in the North waiting with his forces until Ironborn fleet had been defeated. Even Lord Tywin was not with him at his war council as he was still overseeing the damages to Lannisport and would lead his forces from the Iron islands to there.

While he sat here in the Riverlands listening to his brother drawl on, he yearned for battle. With his one true love dead that was all he had left and the Greyjoy rebellion had provided him with a chance to ride out once more but now for the second time his brother had failed him and his realm was now defenceless to Iron Born raids.

"Well, you are my advisors; advise what do you suggest we do," he huffed getting rather red with anger, his kingdom seemed to be falling apart in only 6 years.

"Defend the coast with our troops, we have more men than them, they can't possibly hope to take land, hold coast well we rebuild our fleet and then re-launch an attack," suggest Mace Tyrell, looking rather pleased with himself for being the first to speak.

"They do not wish to take land, Lord Tyrell, they are Iron Born they raid, they pillage and they take what they want, they pay the iron price!" growled Lord Royce, whom was leading the Vale forces in Lord Arryn's absence.

"He speaks the truth, ravens came in at the same time as Lord Redwynes. FairIsland has been captured, villages have already been raided all along the Westerland coast between Kayce and Banefort, there are even rumours that the Crag has been captured, and although the Iron fleet has been sighted heading North, back to the iron islands, also the retreating long ships from Seagard harried villages along the Cape of the Eagles and the Flint Cliffs" chirped Renly, for some reason he always sounded so bloody happy, he was about to say something, before

"Are you sure they are heading North, our intelligence has just been wrong with the location so the Iron fleet," a wise old voice standing behind him.

"You are here to guard me Ser Barristan, not advise me" He boomed loudly at the sound of the old knight's voice, he was a worthy knight, full of honour but he wouldn't let a man who had served the dragonspawn sit on the small council or advise him. Than turning to his youngest brother, "Why wasn't I told this at the beginning?"

"Well, uh, um I didn't have a chance!" blustered Renly sheepishly, wishing he could leave the tent.

"Lord Balon Greyjoy will not stop until he reclaims the land of his predecessors, we must guard our coast with vigilance , send the hosts back to their homes lands, The Reach is vulnerable right, with no Arbor Fleet all we have is the Shield Islands fleet, allowed the Reach army to go home to defend our Lands, reinforce the Riverlands with Crownland troops and send the Stormlords back, but don't disband the all the forces keep the men camped and ready to fight we are going to need it, " advised Lord Tarly, who was a well-respected battle commander. He had always wondered if Lord Tarly had led all the Reach engagements during the rebellion rather than Lord Tyrell thinks might have gone differently

"Fine," he grumbled, he was sick of this meeting any way, he wanted to get back to his tent where he could drink wine and fuck whores.

* * *

 **Balon's POV**

The old way was returning, the Royal and Arbor fleet had been smashed, there were rumours going around that his heir was dead but that was false, it had all been part of the plan. Seagard was a strong castle now, not like how it use to be in the days of the first men, or even Harren the Black or the Red Kraken. He knew he couldn't match the entire kingdoms army, but he had more ships than any of them, his fleet was his power and the sea would be his moat.

A decoy had been wearing Rodrik's armour and leading the attack, after he had been killed, the real Rodrik sounded the retreat and led his battered ships up the Bay of Eagles, raiding villages until they reached the Flint cliffs, right now Rodrik was leading his men, scaling Flint cliffs to attack Flints Fingers and from there, the Long boats would sail up Blazewater bay uncontested from Flints finger and take Moat Catlin cutting The North from the South. All this while the main Northern host waited Torrhen's square for the fleet that was never coming to see them to the Iron Islands, sure soon Ravens would bring word but not soon enough. His brother Euron was currently leading a fleet of 40 longships to attack the defenceless Bear Island, while his other brother Victarion Lord Captain of the Iron fleet faked a retreat North before heading back down south, to attack the shield Islands, another plan created by their brother Euron.

Out of the 3 siblings, they all fitted in, he himself was the Eldest and the leader, then Victarion was the warrior and captain while Euron was cunning with battle plans, sure they were all fierce fighters but that was the way of the Iron Born. He just wished his children were like that.

And that was the que it seemed for his second eldest to storm in. "Father, when will I be given my chance to claim a lordship, Rodrik will inherit the crown from you but he has just claimed the Flint Fingers for himself. Why must I stay here listening to Theon whine and moan like a baby," Maron complained strolling into his father's solar like he owned the place

At that he slapped Maron, " We are Iron Born, I had reasons for keeping you here, but now take 5 of our fastest ships that are left and go meet up with your uncle Victarion and join him in attacking the Shield Islands!"

He, King Balon Greyjoy, King of the Iron Isles, King of Salt and Rock and Lord Reaper of Pyke would restore the old way and reclaim their lost territory, Ser Harras Harlaw already sat comfortably in Faircastle, with a few new salt wives, all the other people of the castle would be sold into slavery to finance the war, the small folk could stay, if they stayed loyal otherwise they would meet the same fate, he would not fall for the same mistakes as his predecessors

The Old Way would be restored.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **All the ages have been slightly increased for this story. Here they are**

 **Robb stark: 12**

 **Rodrik greyjoy,20**

 **Marlon greyjoy: 17**

 **Asha greyjoy 14**

 **Theon greyjoy:13**

 **Sansa Stark:9**

 **Arya Stark: 6**

 **Bran stark,: 3**

 **Rickon: not yet born**

 **Joffery Baratheon: 10**

 **Mycrella bratheon: 7**

 **Tommen Baratheon: 3**

 **Dacey Mormont 24**

 **Aylsanye Mormont: 16**

 **Eddard: 32**

 **Catelyn:29**

 **Robert: 33**

 **Cersei: 27**

 **Jamie: 27**

 **Tyrion: 23**


	2. The North Drowns

Chapter 2

 **The North Drowns.**

 **Eddards POV**

"The fool, we can't get to the Iron Islands now, the North hasn't has a fleet since Bran the Burner. The Royal fleet was supposed to take us to the Iron islands and now Stannis has destroyed it," boomed Greatjon who stood tall above them all in the war tent.

"We should head back to our lands , what if they attack while we are here at Torrhen's Sqaure," asked Galbert Glover who turned to face him.

He was right, he thought, he couldn't justify having the entire forces of the North waiting for transport that was not coming, even if it was on his King's and friends orders. Deepwood Motte, Bear Island, the Stoney Shore were all at risk. He wouldn't ask his lords who trusted him to leave their lands unprotected.

"At the moment there is nothing we can do to invade the iron islands, now while their fleets are still at large. The Riverlands have not been invaded thanks to Lord Mallisters strong defence, so there is no need to head south to expel Iron Born Raiders. Head back to your lands but stay ready, especially those houses with lands on the west coast." In some ways he was glad they weren't heading to waryet, he could go back home where his love Catelyn was with child and hopefully be there when their child was born and be the first to hold it.

* * *

 **Rodrik Greyjoy's POV**

After climbing the Flint cliff cliffs and losing nearly a ¼ of his remaining forces to the sheer drop or tiredness, they had then raced across the Crape Kraken in cover of the dwindling light to be able to surprise the Flints. As his small raid force of 20 scaled the walls in blackest night while the rest of his raiders over 100 strong waited in the long grass until they could open the gates. As he pulled himself up the rope that was hooked onto the wall, he hoped that they had been quiet enough. Pulling himself over the parapet he saw one guard asleep against the small tower over the gate. One of his men acted silently and without orders, slitting his throat, spilling blood all over the bricks.

"My lot follow me, Ralf Stonehouse, take the others to the gate get our raiders in here now," He ordered briskly, jumping down into a cart of hay before leading the charge to the keep.

Pulling his axe from the skull of a guards head, he followed the screaming up the stairs, easily taking out a few guards on the way, the attack had gone well so far, most of the forces had gone north or south, there weren't many left. His men had easily slaughtered the sleeping guardsmen in the barracks and when they had finally been discovered it was too late. He was now chasing the lady of Flints fingers up the stairs along with her maids, he had already seen one of his men taking a servants girls maidenhood in the kitchen. He burst through the door into the rookery, just in time to slash down the elderly Maester before he sent a raven out. Up the next flight of stairs he found the door locked.

Grasping his axe, he swung it at the strong oak door, sending splinters everywhere. He peered through the gap he had made, see Lady Helena Flint and three of her daughters cowering under the bed. Swing his axe again and again, he hacked down the door.

"I'm coming for you!" he cackled manically, stepping through the gap he had made. The Fingers were his and soon he would make it official. The eldest daughter would make fine salt wife. The mother was too old to bear any heirs but he would still put her to good use!

* * *

 **Euron's POV**

Bear island, had once been Iron Born but it the legend had it that the Iron King at that time lost it to the King in the North in a wrestling match, and it was again! Sailing from the Lonely Light archipelago North before circling east to hit Bear island from the North, which not even the Mormonts saw coming. Most of the men were away with the Nothern force at Torrhen's Square, and although the women were fierce fighters from many wildling raids, they were overpowerded by sheer numbers.

Sure the mighty Maege Mormont had crushed Cragforn's skull with her mighty mace as they had burst through the wood-walled castle and then into the Mormont Hall, which was surrounded by an earthly palisade.

He now sat the large ornately oak carved chair in the Mormont hall of the Keep, with his personal coat of arms, a red eye with a black pupil beneath a black iron crown supported by two crows, flying high above it. The young beautiful Dacey Mormont now sat on his lap naked, she had an angry defying look in her eye that made him want her even more, he would enjoy breaking her and maing her his salt wife.

All of his senior crew members were sitting at the large oak table with him eyeing up the maids and of noble born daughters that were serving them in a state of undress and embaressement much to the Iron Born's delight.

He stood up, pushing Dacey Mormont to the floor as he did so, " The Old Way is returning, today Bear Island saw what the Iron Born could do with steel, tonight they will feel our other weapons, " he laughed evilly raising his flagon, with the other Iron born doing the same and all shouting, "Lord Euron, Lord of Bear Island."

As the shouting died down, Dacey Mormont with fire in her eyes screamed out, "We are Northern woman, we don't accept defeat so quickly, we will never submit to you."

He whacked her on the top of her head with his flagon, causing her to scream out in pain, "Put a gag in her and take her to my new quarters, she will learn her place soon enough, "he ordered grinning, making all the Iron Born howl with laughter banging their tankards on the table and grabbing the nearest girl next to fill up their wine.

* * *

 **Rodrik's POV**

He now stood at top of the tallest standing tower of Moat Calin, just half a day later from taking the fingers, they had now cut the North from the South. It was strange, standing at the top of gatehouse Tower he couldn't quite believe this crumbling fortress had once been a magnificent stronghold that had held back the strength of countless Andal armies from conquering the North.

But now only 3 towers stood, with crumbling walls, it could still protect well from the South as any army would have to face the towers but from the North they were vulnerable, their only advantage would be their sea support.

"Rodrik, one of our men has just been hit by a poisoned arrow from the crannogmen, I wish to take a raiding party into the swamps to find them," asked the Raiding captain who stood at the top of the stairs.

"Sure, go out and find them if you want to die you idiot. Do as I instructed, repair this castle as best as you can, Dagmar, you will be commanding here. I will be at Flint Fingers overseeing my new riches and lands!"


	3. Secure the Moat

**Vicatrion's POV**

As he had sailed west than south after the Trap at Fair Isle, he thought about his brothers plan to finish of the remnants of Reach's fleet and capture the shield islands, securing the sea from them to raid and reave as they please. Euron had wanted to lead it since it was his plan, but Balon had given it to him as Lord Captain of the Iron fleet and the more level headed of the two. Marlon, his nephew had joined them only a day ago with more ships, Marlon would lead the diversion while he himself would lead the main attack conquering the Shield Islands. He just hoped his nephew wouldn't get cocky or make a mistake.

"Is he ready?" asked Nute the Barber, who was standing behind him, he and Victarion had raided together since they were small boys.

"No, but he will either succeed or fail, that is why you will be there with him to succeed if he fails," he replied back hinting that if Nute was to fail, no one would bother to save him.

* * *

 **Marlon's POV**

Why had he given me this raider to serve as my second in command, he was an aging man passed his prime, he was sure he would be able to defat this so called Nute the Barber in combat, he amy have more expiree but he was the son the Balon Greyjoy was young, in his prime and the drowned gods were on his side.

Looking out at the sea he could see the shield islands, soon to be there to the North his small fleet. Sailing around the Shield Islands just close enough to be seen sounding their horns as they went, traveling towards the River Mander. The wind was in their favour, hurtling them towards the entrance, towards Highgarden, towards victory.

"Ships have been sighted captain," yelled the one of the men on the starboard side, barely audible due to the wind.

"Must be 30 plus," yelled another crewman.

"Everyone brace for impact, we knew this would happen keep sailing forwards till I tell you!" he ordered, having to shout above the wind as it hit against his face like a sheet of ice. "Signal the rear ships to Nook and draw arrows and fire as soon as they are in range."

* * *

 **Victarion's POV**

When his scout ships had reported that the Shield fleet had taken the bait, his fleet 80 ship swooped down on Shield Islands from west dropping of their raiders before continuing to the entrance of the Mander, where his fleet waited now ready to ambushing what was left of Shield fleet along with the remnants of Marlon's fleet. The had formed a barrier at eh entrance of the Mander, all long ways, 2 ships deep, when the Shield fleet tried to ram, they would use the wind and oars to move out of the way at the last minute before slamming back into the ship, right in the middle where it was weakest.

"Fire," yelled Lord Farwynd, letting loose of the ballista's that they had on ships, Reachs ships charged them. 2 flaming bolts he noted slammed straight into the front of the ship, setting the ship on fire causing even more panic amongst the enemies.

As a war galley aimed it's ram at his longship, "Row, you scallywags, unless you want to meet the drowned god sooner than planned, let them face the wrath of the kraken," he boomed walking up between the 2 rows of oarsmen, seeing the sweat on the their brows as they used all their strength to move their ship out of the way of the bronze ram before, reversing straight back into the ship that narrowly missed them.

"Board," he yelled, even at his age of 40, he swiftly jumped over the side straight on the enemies ship, swinging his axe straight into the skull of a young boy, whose sword easily glanced off of his Kraken helmet. Guts spilled out all over the deck, making it even more slippery than it already was. With most of the experience sailors destroyed at Fair isle, these ships seemed to be mainly crewed by green boys or elderly men only a few experienced fighters and sailors seemed to be among them.

* * *

 **Marlon's POV**

Swinging his, he cackled manically, he loved this sound of the battle, his trap had worked, as his fleet had turned and fled back up the Mander the Reach fleet had over taken them heading straight into the waiting arms of his uncle fleet. Sure he fleet had taken some casualties, 6 ships had been destroyed but now he and Nute were fighting back to back, as the Reach tried to retreat back up the Mander to the safety of Highgarden, his already battered fleet had to hold them until his uncle's fleet enveloped them from behind.

"Watch out," warned Nute, as he ducked, allowed Nute to throw his axe accurately right into the face of an oncoming enemy. No wonder he had gotten the name barber, he thought, he could shave with that axe the way he used it. His father should be proud of him, he had earned much during the battle and when he got to the Shield Islands, he would claim one for himself and take a salt wife just like his ancestors had. A knight strode towards him laden down with heavy armour, bearing a sigil which he recognised as House Serry, one of the Shield Island houses.

"Come face Prince Marlon," he grinned manically, throwing his arms out in a taunting fashion, begging for a fight. Striking his sword at the knight, the ship was hit by a wave, knocking him over on to the deck. No this can't be, the thought to himself, as he noticed the glint of metal come striking down on his barely armoured chest. He was his way to meet the drowned god.

* * *

 **Victarion's POV**

They had won the battle, Nute the Barber had claimed House Grimm's old seat, Greyshield island, he himself had Oakenshield, House Hewitts old seat. Lord Humphrey Hewitt had jumped off the tallest tower when Ralf the Limper had charged up the staircase. Hewitts many daughters, ages from6 to 23, were currently being kept in the dungeon along with Lady Hewitt, some of them would make good saltwives, the rest would be maids for his new keep, he would keep them close, so his men would think to sell them to slavery, that was not their way.

Although House Serry from Southshield would be completely wiped out, their land sowed with salt, he didn't want to but he knew his brother would want that, as revenge for his Marlon's death. Westeros would know what the killing of a Greyjoy cost.

The final island Greenshield had been taken by House Farwynd, below his room he could hear his men drinking, laughing and whatever else they were doing to the maids and women of the island but all he could think about was, was his brother correct in doing this, had they gained much apart from the enmity of the Reach, a force they could not hope to match with except by sea. They would never conquer much more of the Reach, except for perhaps the Arbor now their fleet had been destroyed.

They had captured 30 ships and had only lost 9 but with Marlon dead and Southshield being burned and razed, Ser Talbert Serry, being killed by Nute after Marlon had been slain, and Lord Serry fleeing with remnants of his fleet to Highgarden. The moat had at least been secured, but for how lon could they hold out.

* * *

 **Olenna's POV**

The fool, she thought, her son the oaf had put that fool, Lord Serry in charge of their last remaining fleet and now Highgarden lay undefended. Her son whom had won no battle sin his lifetime but claimed to be a great military leader, now led the Reach force back to their home from the Riverlands but too late, The Shield Islands were conquered, her son couldn't take them back, her Grandsons were smarter than their father but Wilas was a smart man, due to be a great and respected lord but a cripple and couldn't lead men into battle where as both Garlan and Loras were fighters but were too young for men to follow into battle without a seasoned d military leader.

Paxter Redwyne was a sailor whom had no fleet. There was one man, who many believed if he had lead the siege of Storm Ends rather than Mace would have finished it quickly in time to defend the Targaryen reign at the Battle of the Trident meaning the Greyjoy's would never have dared rebelled while the Targaryen were still on the Throne. Maybe they need them back, but for the mean time she needed to speak to Lord Tarly.


	4. Descent is a Dangerous thing!

**Jon Arryn's POV**

Being IN The capital as news of constant defeats and setbacks was bad but he could just imagine Robert getting madder and angrier in his tent, his brother had failed, not Stannis's fault he was out numbered but Robert wouldn't see it that way, Ned had always been more of a brother than Stannis. Paxter had survived which almost would cement in Roberts mind that the Tyrells and their allies were treasonous cowards.

There were already whispers in the capital that Robert did not have support of his lords like the Targaryen's did, even though the Targaryen's support had wavered long before the rebellion back to when dragons had died out. Robert wasn't a ruler, even Robert himself knew it, but wouldn't admit it. He was a warrior, a womanizer and loved his feasts and wine and the smallfolk knew it as well and rumours of how much the crown was in debt because of the expensive tourneys and lavish feasts.

Now Robert was riding back to the Capitol it would seem as with no fleet, they had no way to reach the Iron Islands, they could try hiring sellsails but they wouldn't be much use or want to risk their lively hoods against the whole of the Iron islands fleet. As he looked at the charts and papers of the latest record of military strength each of the Kingdoms had, if they pulled all remaining battle worthy ships from all ports they would have about 80, but some barely could be called warships. It didn't help that he had just received word that the Shield Island shad been taken meaning the last defence fleet on the west coast Westeros was destroyed.

Deciding the new Master of Ships was another problem he was trying to solve, Robert would leave it to him to suggest candidates but Robert would have final say. The obvious choice would be Paxter Redwyne, but the King refused to have any Tyrells or their supporters on the council, another choice would be a member of House Velaryon whom had held the title in the past but they were tied to closely to the Targaryen's, even looked like them, Robert would consider them offshoots of dragon spawn. Another option was House Graffton, whom held a small fleet in to defend Gulltown but the King would probably have a problem with them as they supported the Targaryen's and defied his own wishes to support Robert. There was only one real choice but he wasn't happy about taking the one person who had defended the coast successfully from the Iron Born away from the west to sit on a council at King's Landing- Jason Mallister.

* * *

 **Randyll's POV**

This meeting could be classed as treason but treason seemed to happening quite a lot these days and succeeding, The rebellion would have been treason if it had not succeed, he himself and all the Tyrells bannerman committed treason by not supporting Robert. The Greyjoys committed treason against Robert and were already gaining ground. Now in his tent far away from Lord Tyrells in the camp they ahd set up outside Highgarden, ready to defend incase of an Iron Born invasion , he met with some Lords who knew changes had to happen.

To his right sat the cloaked figure of Lord Rowan, a wise lord, he ahd always considered him one of the more level headed and reliable Lords of the Reach, next to him was the battered and bruised but still respected Lord Redwyne along with the humiliated Lord Serry, who's lands had apparently been compeltyl destroyed by the Iron Born, Lord Ambrose was next to enter the tent followed by Lord Merryweather, who's house had suffered under Aerys's rule but only risen slightly under Robert's. the final 2 Lords whom had been invited were Ser Baelor Hightower, heir to Highgarden, and finally Lord Tommen Costayne, who was sworn to House Hightower.

Once everyone had seated, he was about to adrres them all, when Lord Ambrose spoke first.

"Why have you asked us to come here in secret, what is so secret that you have not invited our liege lord or other noble Houses like Florent."

At that, he chuckled to himself, Lord Ambrose never thought things through before speaking. "I did not invite you all here!" he explained quietly, and stepping slowly to the side to reveal a short cloaked figure, whom pulled off her hood to reveal a small elderly figure with white hair, a grin of no teeth.

The Queen of Thorns.

A surprised gasp sounded out from the tent, mirroring his reaction when he had been asked to organise this meeting.

"I have asked you all here, as I am concerned about my family, there is no denying it, my son is a buffoon, he wants to rules and has the right but no idea how to, he claims victories that are not his. Although he has loyalty from his lords because he is a Tyrell, then our new king is a warrior and can fight and lead battles but cannot rule on a daily basis and does not want to. Neither of them know how to play the game or let their advisers sway them." She turned to Paxter, "You urged Mace not to make you send all the Arbor fleet plus most of the Reach fleet to Fair Isle but he wanted the Reach involvement to be huge to try and gain Robert's favour, Lord Tarly you won the battle of Ashford not my son and both you and Matthis advised him not to take son many North to the Iron Island leaving out coast undefended."

"What you propose we do, you can't possibly be suggesting what I think your suggesting? The Tyrell are the lords of the Reach and have been since the time of dragons," inquired Baelor Hightower.

"Yes we are, much to the Florents dismay what I am suggesting is we make my son Martyr!"

He knew where this had been leaving, Olenna wanted him to help her grandsons rule after their father's death, Wilas was a wise and determined young boy and Garlan was a natural leader and fighter, together they could be great, with an experienced hand.

* * *

 **Vary's POV**

"His kingdom is collapsing faster than we had thought, neither of them are ready , you birds say Viserys grow angrier and madder every day, Deanery's is a scared and bullied girl and our other plan is still basically a babe, the realm will not choose them over Robert no matter how badly is destroying the real," he explained to Illyrio his good friend as they walked in the tunnels beneath King's Landing.

"She is too young for the Dothraki yet and the boy still needs to learn his duty as King," Ilyrrio agreed.

"If the kingdom breaks now, it could repair by the time we are ready!"

Both of them knew what that meant, they had to change the game of thrones!

* * *

 **Tywin's POV**

He was angry, furious, mad but for the first time at himself, the Lannister fleet was destroyed his lands from Kacye to The Crag were being raided and pillaged and Fair Isle was under the control of the Iron Born because he had put a Warrior on the throne rather than a wise and well-loved prince who would probably have made a fine ruler. Jon Arryn was a fine hand but he didn't have the fierceness, fear and respect that he himself had when he was Hand. For that reason Robert had called him personally to come see him at his camp in the Riverlands.

"Your grace," he bowed slightly as he entered Robert's tent, behind the king stood his own son Jamie Lannister and the Lord Commander Barristan Selmy.

"Ah Lord Lannister, you came, wine bring in some more wine," Robert bellowed raising the jug next to him, as servants rushed into to fill it up.

He could smell the stench of wine coming from Roberts mouth and see it staining his beard.

"Well what are you going to do Lannister, the Iron Born are raiding my coast, taking my islands, you let your fleet get burnt, were you napping. You are my warden of the West, protect it or I will find someone who will."

"I'm sorry, Your Grace but is my army expected to swim to the island now your brother lost yours ships, did he misplace them or were they destroyed?"

"Don't take that tone with me, we are a long a way from Castamere. Think of something, take the Greyjoys out, anything you need Lord Renly will arrange it for you, now leave my tent"

He hated that fat oath but he was his son-in-law and his grandchildren will soon sit the throne, he had to preserve his families legacy, which meant making sure that man sat on the throne until his grandchildren were ready.

He needed the to get someone to Pyke, for that he needed a smuggler!


	5. Seeds are Sown, Players are Sought

**Tywin's POV**

He had ridden back to Casterly Rock as quickly as he could, just to get away from that King who was his son in law. He put him on the throne because he saw an opportunity to further his family's legacy but now his son, his heir was still a bodyguard to a fat king, looked down upon for breaking his oath. Now he knew away to secure his families legacy by keeping his blood on the throne and restore his son's fame and honour as a legendary knight.

With no navy, and no sellsails wishing to go up against the entire Iron Fleet, he needed someone who was use to wanting to go unnoticed on the seas. He needed a smuggler and he just so happened to have one recovering in Casterly Rock after his ship was destroyed during the battle of Fair Isle. He had a smuggler; he would also need a strategist, a brute, a couple of skilful knights and a silent one

He opened the door of the quarters where the man was recovering and walked in.

"Ser Davos it is good to see you are up, I have need of your skills!"

 **Jon Umber's POV**

Eddard had tasked him and Galbert Glover to retake Bear Island, as Jorah Mormont was currently below the neck with the Southern army as he had been there before the Greyjoys rebelled and had joined the forces assembling there, apparently Eddard had told him that Tywin needed him for a plan.

The issue was getting to bear Island with no ships, the Glovers and Mormonts had always kept a couple for travel between the island and the mainland but they were no match for the long ships of the Iron born and they were destroyed during and after the capture of Bear Island.

He had ordered palisades to be built at the water's edge around Deepwood Motte, for better defence and had sent scout to the mountains to enlist the help of the mountain clans. If he couldn't retake Bear Island he would make sure the villages on the coast were safe from iron Born, he would not let any more of the North fall to the Iron Born.

 **Balon's POV**

Raven's had just arrived, the Arbor had been taken by some Victarions fleet, now all the Island son the west coast were rightfully back in the arms of the Iron Born and he most of all had paid the Iron Price, his son Marlon was dead and the Reach and the rest of Westeros would know his pain.

"My Brother," he greeted as Aeron walked in, "We must honour my son's death,"

"The Drowned God needed a strong oarsman, he will find no better, What is dead may never die!"

"What is dead may never die!" he repeated taking a swig of his flagon of wine, "I am going to take a fleet and raid all along the Westerlands coast, Banefort has already been captured and The Crag , Kayce and Castamere are ripe for raiding, thinning the Lannisters steady line of gold. I need you to rule here while I lead this attack. I have been off the water too long."

"Let me lead the attacked," Aeron argued back, "You are more important than me, if you die What you have created could crumble."

"If I don't lead an attack my respect could crumble!" and with that he walked out.

 **Dacey's POV**

Things had happened so quickly after Euron made the mistake of leaving after he had raped her. First she had rolled under the bed pulling up the wooden floorboard where she knew a weapon would be, a short sword. She grabbed it rolling back out under the bed, next knowing the door would be locked she ran to the window which was right next out the rocky hills of Bear Island, smashing the window she jumped out doing a role and was hit by the cold winds of North that nearly froze her uncovered body. Fighting against the sea spray she ran to palisade made of a earth and wood, The Iron men had made one large mistake confident that their navy would stop any attacks and had thought they had beaten the woman of Bear Island spirit's but they would learn they cannot be beaten from them.

As she ran through the torrent of rain she came across a lone Iron Born who appeared to be staggering, obviously drunk, charging at him she jumped, grabbing his shoulder with one hand and using his own body weight pulled her self around so she was behind him stabbing him in the throat at the same time.

Grabbing his clothes, she ran to the place where she knew there would be boat, a small cave where her cousin Jorah always kept a boat for fishing and going hunting on the mainland, now she would need it to get to safety, and eventually take back Bear Island. If she survived the trip past the Iron island Fleet.

 **Davos's POV**

Gathering on a secluded beach off the coast of Westerlands, he had silently rowed a a small wooden boat all the way from Lannisport to pick up his cargo or in reality crew.

Stood on the sand was Blackfish, in all his splendour ,a as the eldest one there he defiantly held some gravitas, stood a bit further away was Thoros of Myr and Ser Jamie Lannister talking while helping him push the boat out were the last 2 remaining members of their force, Ser Garlan Tyrell and Ser Jorah Mormont, they would need everyone's strength and wit if they were to make it past the Iron Fleet undetected and cut the head off the snake.

He wanted nothing more not be here and go back to his modest holdings where his family was but Lord Tywin needed his skills and he was bound by his honour to do it and avenge his Lord's death.

"We need to leave now," he ordered, " it is High tide and we are going to need that in our favour if we are to make Pyke in time"

"The Lord of Light will show the way," Thoros declared while the rest ignored him as jumped into the boat.

 **Jon Umber's POV**

He was awoken form his chambers in in Deepwood Motte by a loud knocking and banging on his oak door,

"My Lord, sorry to disturb you, but you must come with me, you need to see this," the servant hurridly said before running away from the door, with him quickly thowing on a robe before rushing after him. He followed the servant down a flight of stairs nearly hitting his head on the lower arches due to his large stature.

As they turned the corner they enared a door where 2 guards stood either sides but they mvoed aside allowing him to pass.

Inside he first saw Lord Glover leaning over a figure in the bed but he soon mvoed away to reveal a abttered young women, brusised, shivering and scarred.

The female grabbed his hand and pulled him close, "Maege is dead, Bear Island is all but lost, there are too many of them, I barely got out." she whispered weakly before slumping back into bed.


	6. Last Chance

Jamie's POV

When his father had sent him on this mission he thought it was foolish, he was willing to send his eldest in a row boat across the sea trying to evade the Iron Fleet but somehow it had worked, his father had mentioned something of a distraction to pull most of the fleet away towards Lonely Light but he no idea of what that was, possibly sellsails being hired to do a couple of skirmishes.

It was nightfall the next day by the time they reached Pyke and they were all tired, as they had not got much sleep on this small fishing boat but they couldn't rest not at the risk of getting captured, landing on the less densely populated side of the Island away from Lordports and Iron Holt.

It meant thought that they would have to scale the stronger walls of the keep or risk sneaking through the town around to the crumbling gate.

"Ser Davos you should stay here with the boat, we may need a quick getaway," he ordered not wanting to look at the lowborn smuggler raised knight.

"Aye, we might but what if you can't make it back here, plus you are going to need everyman you have to fight your way out once we have been discovered," argued back Ser Davos.

"It was not a request smuggler!"

"You are not in charge here, Kingslayer, we all go together, now grab the rope and hook and run silently" ruffed the Blackfish picking up his sword and sprinting along the sand and up to the grass quite quickly for an older man.

* * *

Arriving at the keep undetected still in the pitch black they lined up at the bottom of the wall.

"Garlan and Jamie you scale up first and hold the position there. Ser Jorah and Thoros bring up the rear," ordered Brynden, taking the lead as the elder and most experienced of the men in the force.

Not wanting to face the anger of the Blackfish, he and Garlan, whom was the youngest in the party quickly scaled up the rope while Ser Davos trained his crossbow on the wall in case anyone looked over in the middle of the darkness.

As he neared the top, he saw the shadow of a figure on the wall in the pale moonlight, moving quickly before they were discovered he hauled himself over the wall, drawing his blade silently and creeping to where the man was walking along the wall, luckily with his back turned, plunging his sword into the man's throat silencing him instantly.

Motioning for Garlan to help the other up, he went guarded the door by the tower stationed in the wall, waiting for everyone to gather.

As Ser Jorah, the hulking brute that he was finished his ascent, Blackfish led the way through the maze of towers and keeps, apparently Brynden had been here once before, on a diplomatic mission with his father years ago but still remembered every hallway of the castle. They encountered little resistance which did not alarm them as they had been expecting that with the sea secure , the Iron islands seemed safe from an invasion but that would be their undoing.

"How many dam bridges do we have to cross," he moaned, as the cold wind stung his face and the seawater spray blinded him as they struggled across the third bridge, this at least it was a covered stone walkway rather than a wooden rope bridge. They were entering the Great keep to see if Balon was sitting in the Seastone chair, as they burst into the door expecting to see self-proclaimed King Balon and his advisors instead there were only 3 men, one as fat as a walrus, one bearing the seal of Greyjoy and the other wearing a glass lens above one eye and clutching a some books.

"Where is King Greyjoy," he spat at the three men, knowing neither of them were him having seem him once as a boy.

"My brother is far away from here Kingslayer, raiding Westerland coasts, we expected a raid but not one Pyke, bravo for going so undetected but that ends here," the man laughed throwing his long haired head back, drawing his long Scimitar while the fat man grabbed the bell on the table and rang it hard in panic.

"Aeron, Lord Harlaw, don't be a fool you three will all be dead by the time your guards arrive." Ser Brynden tried to reason before also drawing his sword, quickly followed by everyone else.

As everyone charged, out of the corner of his eye he saw Thoros's sword magically light on fire, behind them the large doors opened with Iron Born back up storming in but only a few, Ser Jorah, Ser Davos and Thoros all turned to face them while Garlan, himself and Blackfish charged at the cowardly fat man, the bookworm and the only real warrior but 2 more Iron born men came around from the side doors.

This is the fight he had been waiting for, Ser Garland dove for the Greyjoy while Brynden took Harlaw, leaving him with what he like to call blade fodder, people of no real importance just, more kills to put on his belt. Ducking under the swing of the first one, he twirled around blocking the strike from the other man before using his fist to knock him back winded and turn on his first opponent with all his skill, quickly dispatching him then easily slaying the next one.

* * *

 **Garlan's POV**

He was frustarted and angry, he had wanted to be the one to kill Balon but now he would settle for the brother, after what they did to the Southshield and the rest of the Shield Islands, they deserved it. The problem was Aeron was stronger than him and had him on the ropes, each step he took backwards, he knew he was losing the fight but Ser Jamie came to his aid at the right time, together they acted as one, 2 skilful knights verse an Ironborn raider whose fighting style was more berserker than swordsman but eventually they had him on the ground and disarmed, just as he was about to plunge his sword into the man's neck, the Blackfish blocked it with his own.

"What are you doing boy, we came here to cut the head of the kraken, not anger it more, he will be more useful as hostage, to get us out of here alive and back to the mainland."

Looking around he saw the rest of his party, all alive but Ser Davos had taken a slice to his side and Thoros had a bloody face, where it looked like someone had broken his nose.

"Come on, Jorah and Davos grab Aeron, the rest of you follow me, this is going to be the fun part," he laughed.

"Over the wall quickly," yelled Thoros as he waved his flaming sword at the oncoming guards trying to keep them at bay , as Ser Jorah pushed Aeron to move forward, but the stubborn Iron born wouldn't budge.

"He is slowing us down , we need to go, " he yelled at Ser Jorah, getting angry that they were putting their lives at risk for a Greyjoy.

"No we need him, now get over that wall, and I will send him down to you, hurry, Thoros, Jamie and Brynden can't hold them off for ever," Ser Jorah ordered pushing Garlan towards the edge of the wall, before turning back to help his comrades defend against the on coming swarm of Iron born.

Getting frustrated, he knew his duty, "You deserved to die," grabbed Aeron by the hair and grabbed his knife to slit his throat, the last thing he Aeron said while smiling was " You have just unleashed hell, well done." Blood burst from his throat,before his whole body slammed against the floor before rolling of the wall in to the pitch black.

The thud had caused Ser Jorah to turn around distracting him from the Iron born, "Garlan what have you done," Jorah asked angrily but before he could answer an axe thudded into the back of Jorah's skull splitting it open, causing him to stand their stunned.

"Retreat, it is our only chance, climb Garlan, snap out of it climb, before you cause any more death's."

* * *

 **Balon's POV**

His fleet had been raiding the western Coast for days not, they had successfully captured both Kayce and the Crag killing the lord which resided their and subduing their subjects into commission, he was planning to cut of Tywin's supply of gold.

They had just finished raiding Kayce, they knew not to capture it, it was too close to Casterly Rock but raiding that close to the Lannisters powers would send a strong message but everything had not gone to plan, he had underestimated the skill of Lord Kennings.

He now stood on his flagship looking at where his left hand had been, only a stump from the elbow up remained, from the swing of Lord Kennings longsword. As the sea sprayed up into his face he thought about what would be next. How much more of the ancient Iron Born kingdom could they take back.

Now they were sailing back to the Iron islands, with plenty of gold, thralls and saltwives on board, the Westerlands had bled, the Reach would be next for killing his second son, and then eventually the Riverlands, Seagard would fall.

* * *

 **Brynden's POV**

They would reach Seagard in a day they hoped, some, how they had managed to evade most of the Iron Fleet, some would say their mission had been a success but he knew what Lord Tywin would know, they had just angered the Kraken, not wounded it or killed it, and with all the west coast undefended apart from Seagard stopping raids in the Riverlands things could only get worse. The Reach would take the brunt of it after being responsible for killing Marlon Greyjoy now Lord Tyrell's own son driving the sword into "king" Greyjoy's brother. The Reach's peaceful days were numbered.

He looked over at Garlan, the young lad eager for battle and blood but had never seen a comrade or friend killed, nor had himself to blame for that, he had seen the look on so many young knights, it was only natural. Jamie was the only one amongst them whom didn't blame Garlan it seemed he had over heard the Kingsguard telling Garlan "Now you know why I did what I did," but Garlan had not reply to that.

* * *

 **Eddard's POV**

Dacey had been brought back from Deepwood Motte along with Lord Umber, the Northern army had been disbanded apart from a force of 5,000 strong under the command of the Flints, whom wished to take back their land as well the forces from Barrowton and White Harbour whom had been tasked with recapturing Moat Calin, he had been in communication with them via Ravens to Barrowton then riders, they had met up with Crannogman and were currently encircling the fortress to attack it from both sides.

He had brought his Lords for one final meeting before letting them all head back to their lands.

"The West side of North is vulnerable to attack, especially the Stoney shore and Sea Dragon Point which has no large castle or forces nearby, I intend to build a holdfast there and raise a new lord those lands to better defend and secure, I will not have any more Northern lands or lives taken by the Iron Born."

"Lord that already belongs to some of us," protested Lord Tallhart.

"Yes but can you properly defend or patrol it, the North is too large, and the Stoney Shore is sparsely populated as it is but many of your seats depend on those fisherman during the winter. The Iron Born once owned it but I will not have it happen again," he spoke firmly, waiting for all his Lords to nod.

"Secondly I order the formations of a Militia, call it the Western Shore Watch or whatever if you wish but we need a standing guard, whom are trained and doing regular patrols. All Lords are required to support this watch with men, no matter where your seats are, including the Northern Clans. I am putting Ser Rodrik Cassell in charge of this Militia and I want Watch towers built all along the Shore in fire beacon sight from each other with regular patrols. Thirdly I commission a fleet to be built under the Command of the Manderly's at White Harbour, all houses must support the cost of this including supply lumber, Lord Manderly will handle the labour," he nodded to Ser Wylis Manderly, Lord Wyman's eldest. Light murmuring and muttering continued a bit until he once again cleared his throat. "The North must remain united even with the threat of the Iron Born, we cannot forget the people whom live on the western shore, to tie the North closer together, I have agreed to betroth my heir Robb to Alys Karstark whom is only 2 years younger than he and I will be looking at further betrothals for my other children as well," he announced proudly noticing Lord Karstark smile and nod back at him pleased with the arrangement. Both Alys and Rickards youngest son Torrhen would be coming to live at Winterfell, as he had asked for the Northern lords to send boys to be warded at Winterfell son Robb could have some more friends his age, also coming would be Daryn Hornwood, Benfred Tallhart and his cousin Brandon, Cley Cerwyn, and finally Domeric Bolton whom and just finished serving 4 years as a page at Barrowton.

"Finally," he continued, "I just received a raven this morning 2 days past from Seagard, a mission organised by Lord Tywin to try and kill Balon failed, they killed Aeron Greyjoy, his brother but sadly Jorah Mormont was slain while they escaped the castle. Due to this and the loss of Bear Island and Maege Mormont, the new Holdfast that will be built on the Stoney shore I am granting to the new Lady Dacey Mormont and House Mormont for their service and sacrifice."

After he had finished and he was left alone in his solar, he looked out of the window across to the weirwood thinking to himself, the next few years would be hard for all the North , he hoped his family was strong enough.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you for everyone following the story, please read and review and I would really love a beta reader, if anyone is interested. The next chapter I plan to jump forward a few years jump to get to the timeline when game of thrones originally started.**


	7. Much has Changed

**7 year's Later**

 **Jon's POV**

It had been 9 years since the Greyjoy rebellion had happened or succeed eh should say, he was still Hand of the King although the Kingdom hadn't been much together of the late and with the crown massively in debt because of their king. He and Petyr Baelish were sat in his solar going over the books and logs of all the taxes and payment sin the kingdoms and it was coming up short.

With The Iron Islands now their own kingdom, they had lost that source of taxes, the Reach were no longer trading much grain with free cities due to ships being intercepted by the Iron fleet and secondly their coast being raid and crops stolen or burned. The Reach was no longer one of the bread baskets for the entire kingdom due to the Iron islands raiding them more than ever due to them being the cause of death of 2 Greyjoys.

The Riverlands had gone relatively unscathed and was now the main place of trade for food as Seagard and the natural landscape had protected it from Iron Born raids. The Lannisters were no longer the richest House in the kingdom due to the price of grain rising making the Riverlands and the Tullys far richer than ever.

The Lannisters had also suffered due to half their gold mine territories being taken by the Iron born for a few years before being forced back than constant raids all along the coasts. Banefort, The Crag were still held by the Iron Born along with the gold mines of Pendric Hills and Nunn's Deep. Lord Lannister had managed to hold the line at Ashemark but raids were still happening and villagers were abandoning the coasts for inland towns or cities. Tywin was demanding his coin back from the crown that he had leant them before the rebellion but they needed more and the Iron Bank was only so generous. With Robert planning a Tourney to bring the realm together and nearly bankrupting the realm with building a fleet that they couldn't afford to retake lands from a fleet they could never beat due to sheer numbers.

The realm was in a dire state.

* * *

 **Eddard's POV**

Looking back now he didn't know how he somehow he had managed to keep the North together over the past few years better than other lords had done with their region. Bear Island still stood as part of the new Iron born Kingdom, there had been no point risking men's lives when they didn't have the fleet to take it on, they had built quite a sizable fleet at White Harbour but they would have to sail it around Westeros past the Iron Islands to reach Bear Island.

The Night's Watch also been a growing issue over the year, with Euron inhabiting Bear Island ,Shadow tower had faced a few skirmished with Iron born raiders as well but also their ranks had been bolstered from captured Iron raiders or men south whom had all there lively hood taken from them during raids or attacks, or orphaned boys who had nowhere else to go.

The North had suffered some major attacks but they had only come out stronger for the first few years the raiding mainly stuck to the coast of the Rills, Barrowlands and the Stoney Shore. With Prince Rodik Greyjoy still controlling Flint's Cliff and Blaze waterway there wasn't much he could do. Moat Calin had been easily taken from the Greyjoy's grasps even with them desperately trying to fortify it to defend from the North. In the first couple of years he had sent forces to retake the Flints but at the loss of they suffered partly from the narrow strip of land that was not marsh that connected the Flint's cliff to the North but also due to the Greyjoy's having support of a large fleet that would provide ballista fire for retreating forces and also the Greyjoys threat that if they left the land they would leave the land uninhabitable and with no survivors.

They also convinced him to let them have that piece of land due to in later years showing how great their strength was, Iron Born raids pushing further and further inland, when they realised he had strengthen his coast line they changed tactics from large raids on the coastline to small but strong tactical raids sneaking in mainland. Castles including his own seat of Winterfell had been hit, crops and livestock raided but 2 years ago they had tried a daring raid, their target had been his daughter, they already had one daughter of a great house so must have decided that they needed another. 20 men came in the middle of the night and had made it all the way to Keep before the alarm was raised. They would have taken her that night had it not been for his own blood.

Jon Snow had killed the person who had taken her from her room while she slept. He had found him carrying her in the hallway and killed 2 other men to get to them, receiving a cut across his stomach for his loyalty. Since then he had barely left Sansa's side nor would she let him, he had become her sworn shield and he was grateful that Sansa had accepted him more but it had caused tension with his wife, now that Jon was protecting Sansa. Sansa had also just been betrothed to Domeric Bolton, they had met while he fostered at Winterfell.

He could see them out the window now, walking along the battlements with Jon not to far behind, 9 years ago he would never have considered betrothing any of his children to a Bolton but he needed to maintain his family's strength in the North and the Boltons had always been one of the Starks rivals centuries back and there was still slightly bad blood between them. Domeric thought seemed different from his far, kind and honourable and he was hoping the time that Domeric had spent at Winterfell would have made sure that he was as little like his father as he could be. They were due to be married in a year. His eldest had gotten married 1 year ago to Alys Karstark, they had grown fond of each other during their time spent as teenagers and hopefully they would grow into a strong couple to rule the North, they were going to need to close to survive the coming years, he could feel it.

Winter was Coming.

* * *

 **Wilas's POV**

Sitting now in tower looking out over Highgarden, he wondered how different things could have gone if the Greyjoy rebellion had failed. 9 years ago his brother had killed a son of King Balon Greyjoy, causing the entire wrath of the islands down on the unprotected Reach. 5 months after that Oldtown had been attacked , Bandallon captured and Blackcrown burned to the ground. Then 2 months later Highgarden was assaulted in the middle of the night, the fleet they were building there burnt then they sailed up the river in their long ships burning crops and villages as they went, taking livestock, hitting Goldengrove, Cider Hall all the way up to Bitterbridge. His father Mace did his bets to combat it but ignored his advisors always reinforcing a place that had been attacked not send troops to the next expected target. Then 1 year after Highgarden was attacked his father did something that earned the scorn and disrespect of his Lord and his Family, in a deal with King Balon, Balon agreed to capture no more land and not travel past Highgarden up the river in return his father gave him Balon his only daughter, his sister Maragery Tyrell, whom it is rumoured has been married to Theon Greyjoy. This caused a hatred from his Grandmother Olenna which ceased a year later when Olenna asked mace to go visit the villages that had been raided. Then a raid happened at the same time even though no ships had been sighted in the area. His father was killed leaving him as Lord of Highgarden. With Margaery imprisoned on Pyke, his brother Garlan blamed himself as he was the one whom killed Aeron in anger. Garlan could not stay around Highgarden and felt he should pay penance for what he did so went and joined the Night's Watch. His once great family had been shattered in matter of years. His youngest brother Ser Loras was now his personal guard and Lord Tarly his closest advisor. Together they had managed to strengthens their defences and be altered more quickly to iron Born raids but with much of their crops burnt and villagers fleeing the Reach they were in a dire straight even with winter not yet on them. The only glimpse of hope was that his wife of 2 years Leonette Fossaway was pregnant with their first child.

Now he looked at this letter received form the King, the idiot king who sat on his arse drinking and whoring away while his people suffered, his great plan to untie the people was to have a huge Tourney at Harrenhal. Maybe his grandmother was right, the Targaryen's needed to return.


	8. Life must go on

**Margaery's POV**

How she had survived the last 5 years since been handed over the Greyjoys like a piece of meat she had no idea, her Grandmother had always taught her to be strong but she had only been 14 when her late father had sent her on a ship knowing he might never see her again.

She now stood looking out of the keep that had become her prison, she hadn't been outside in almost a year unless you count walking from tower to tower under constant guard. She had tried to be strong and make the best of the situation but she struggled to manipulate Theon to her will. At first when the King Balon had introduced her to her future betrothed her, he had seemed like a sweet and kind boy and they gotten along swimmingly. It seemed like he was wrapped around her little finger but that all changed 2 years ago when their wedding had taken place, that night when she had found herself alone in their chambers with him after the bedding ceremony, she saw a glint in his eyes that she had never seen before.

She still remembered the pain from that night, she felt it still every night, and she felt it now as she heard Prince Theon walk into the room from behind., but she ignored him, and continued staring out the window, feeling the see spray on her face and wishing she was free. She prayed Theon would ignore her but then she felt his hand touch her cheek, in a way that anyone else would consider lovingly but she knew better she had to resist the urge to flinch as he pulled her around the so that she could look into his eyes.

"Are you not going to say goodbye to your loving prince," Theon smiled, leaning into kiss her, not caring if he hurt her already tender face., " Or have you used up all your voice form that screaming last night!" He continued to stroke her face, "Don't worry my sweet, I will be back in a few weeks and may even bring you back a gift from the raiding apart from cock of course, you might even have a child in you by the time I get back." And with that he walked out the door, leaving her shuddering at the thought of him entering her again, maybe he will find a salt wife on this raid which would take some of the attention off her.

* * *

 **Garlan's POV**

Since joining the watch 6 years ago he had risen through the ranks quickly as being one of the only new young knights to join, he had quickly found himself assigned to the rangers and had quickly found himself regularly chosen to accompany Benjen Stark and other senior rangers on long excursions beyond the wall, 1 lasting close to 8 months but now as he stared out beyond the wall, he couldn't believe the position he was in now, with more recruits coming in than ever in recent history, Lord Commander Jorah Mormont had chosen him to become the new master at Arms, as Ser Alliser Thorne had made to many enemies and did not encourage the new recruits, instead Ser Alliser was given command of Stonedoor and Benjen Stark was promoted from First Ranger to be given command of the Shadow Tower due to Ser Denys Mallister death at the hands of Iron born raids from Bear Island. Qohrin Halfhand was then promoted to first ranger and Ser Jeremy Rykker given command of Sable Hall.

In the last few years with the Iron born destroyed and raiding keeps and villagers all along the west coast, the Night watch now stood at around 1500 men and was growing, more knights or lowly lords son were joining then ever due to their houses being destroyed.

Just then a horn sounded, awakening him from his thoughts, one of his sworn brothers yelled to him from the lift, "Gared has return, Ser Waymar and Will are not with him!"

Ser Waymar, one of the few brothers whom he really got in with, probably because they both came from a well respected house, both young and eager. It was strange for Gared to return without them, something must have happened.

* * *

 **Robb's POV**

He was angry with his father, for years he had wanted to go south to see the rest of Westeros and now when a tourney was being held at Fairmarket, which was now 5th biggest city in Westeros surpassing Whtie harbour due many people migrating to the Riverlands due to being safe from Iron born Raids.

"Father, Winter is coming, if I am to be Lord one day, I must worked with other Lords, I must know them and their ways, why will you not let my friends and I go?" he questioned stubborn father, hoping to get a straight answer out of him.

Eddard sighed, "Because if you go, the King will expect to see me, that is why he through this tournament to try and see me, he has been sending ravens to us for the last year demanding we sail our newly built fleet around Westeros and attack the Iron islands, he is still as blood thirsty as ever, a warrior first, a ruler second, even Jon Arryn can't reason him anymore, he relentlessly pursues two teenagers across the other side of the world with assassins, he can't see he has lost the Iron islands."

"Well than maybe you Lord Father can reason with him, didn't you and Mother always tell me that you 2 use to be likes brothers, maybe he needs his brother to make him see sense," he retorted back without thinking, but before his father could discipline him a Stark guard , whose name he couldn't quite remember, maybe Harwin, ran up to his Lord Father.

"Lord Stark the Night Watch deserter Maester Aemon wrote to you about has been spotted by House Whitehill in the heading our way into the Wolfswood a days past, Ser Rodrik has already sent out patrols and one has apparently spotted him," the young guard explained.

He looked at his father waiting for him to make his decision, Eddard turned to look at him, "We will continue this matter later, you, Bran, Jon, Domeric, Daryn, Torrhen, Benfred and Cley will accompany me, you all need to witness what duty means and costs."

* * *

They had found the deserter at the edge of the woods, he didn't seem to care that he was about to captured, he couldn't out run men on horses, he just seemed to be heading south, never changing direction.

Harwin and Jorey Cassel were the ones to capture him as the deserter tripped over a rock while running.

He watched his father bring out the ancestral Great Sword Ice as he swung it over his head and cleaved Gared's head off, he looked to his brother Bran seeing him wince but not looking away. Hoepfully bran would understand, he whom passes the sentence must swing the sword.

"While we are hear we are going to do a patrol through the Wolfswood, see if there is anything, or anyone worth finding," His father ordered swinging up on his horse and leading the way back into the wood

* * *

Riding through the forest on his dark black stallion, he suddenly heard a painful howl , turning his steed in the noises direction he galloped as fast he caused causing the rest of the group to suddenly halt and try and follow him but he was going to quickly for them to keep up, the last thing he heard from them was Jon shouting for him to slow down. Rushing through the trees he jumped over a fallen trunk, then reacting quickly ducking under a low branch but that was where his luck ended, to busy concentrating on where he was going he only just missed an arrow soaring through the air causing his horse Silverflex to rear up tossing him off as he was already unbalanced, luckily he rolled as he landed taking the brunt of the fall on his side rather on his back or arm but his legs landed awkwardly and as he got up quickly he spun to quickly while drawing his sword to face the unseen danger and he nearly fell over again as pain rushed up from his ankle.

Gritting his teeth a big burly bearded bloke at least a foot taller charge forward with an axe hacking and slashing wildly showing more strength then skill. Trying to push back with an injured foot was difficult so was standing his ground, he just managed to side step into time before the mad man would have bowled him straight over. Then he noticed another man, much slimmer then the axe wielder and with a short bow aiming directly at him just as he was about to fire, Jon came hurtling through the trees on his steed, sword in hand startling the bowman causing him to miss giving Jon time to slash the slim man in the neck, killing him in one blow. Jon then launched himself off his horse at the axeman whom had now turned charging back at him

Before the axe even hit his sword that he held up to defend himself, Jon's pushed him out the way, putting himself in harms wy when he only just brought up the sword to block the axe, but as he watched his brother fight back against the Iron Islander, he knew why Jon had done it, with the axeman's focus piushing down on Jon's sword, jon used his left hand to punch him in the stomach giving him the time he needed to duck under the axe and slice at the burly man's belly. But then 3 more men and 1 women emerged form the trees and there was still no sign of the rest of the party.

"Robb, back to back now, keep your feet steady and use your good foot for strength," Jon order him, moving over to protect his older brother and heir to the North.

As the four Iron born encircled them, he pulled out a knife from his belt holding it in his left hand and his long sword in his right. As the women charged with a spear, he dodged to right, lifting the spear up with his knife and moving behind her to swipe at her side, drawing blood, but being slow on his feet, he failed to side step in time to avoid the blade off the other one which cut along his elbow, causing him to drop his sword, if it hadn't been for Jon, hearing his cry and quickly ducking under the axe of his final opponent than rolling to intercept the blade of the man attack him, he would have lost his whole arm. Jon thrust his sword through the man's belly then spun to finish off the final Iron Born, just as the rest of their group arrived.

He saw his father running to him, where he was currently lying on forest floor with what felt like a broken ankle and clutching his right arm trying to stem the bleeding and that was when he blacked out.

* * *

He came, to still lying on the forest floor but with Jory Cassel bandaging his arm up and putting a splitn on his ankle to keep it straight and support it.

"Why the did you run off like that?" his father lectured him, "If it had not been for Jon, you would have been killed and I would have lost a son and Alys would have lost a husband, why did you act without thinking?"

"Because I thought I heard an animal in pain!" he replied back realising how foolish it sounds now after being attacked by a small party of Iron Born, then just as he finished speaking he saw Domeric and Torrhen emerge from a dense part of the forest.

"My lords, I think you better come and look at this," urged Torrhen.

Getting up Jory awkwardly helped him follow Torrhen and Domeric, through the tress and then down the small dip in ground and climb down the steps of tree roots to see what his firend shad found, as he followed them he noticed Ser Rodrik speaking to his father and he overheard one sentence that Ser Rodrik said, "He deserves it, and he has earnt it," but he had no idea what that meant and whom they were talking about, but as he was pondering that, it was soon put at the back of his mind when he saw what lay in front of him.

A Direwolf with its belly hacked open, most likely by an Iron Born axe, so that was the howl he had heard earlier he realised, and then a noise came crom the bushes behind.

Everyone reacted, grabbing hold of their weapons before realising what it was, 5 direwolf pups crawled out obviously cold and hungry, their mother had died protecting them.

"My lord, there's not been a direwolf sighted below the wall in more than two hundred years" exclaimed Jory amazed.

"We must kill the pups, it will be a crueller fate otherwise," he heard his father order and saw in Horror as Torrhen passed his father one of the pup to killed, but before he could speak, Jon spoke.

"My lord, we were meant to find this pups, 5 direwolves the sigil of your house and 5 Stark children,"

Robb knew then that his father would agree as Jon had not included himself.

"Fine, you will feed them yourselves, you will walk them yourselves and if necessary you will bury them yourselves," he finished before turning and heading back to the horses as Domeric, Torrhen, Bran and Daryn gathered 5 pups but then as they were leaving they heard another noise coming from beneath the mother wolf, a ghost white head popped out, smaller than the other ones.

"That one must be yours Snow," laughed Torrhen before walking back up carrying 2 pups.

* * *

 **Eddard's POV**

It had been a interesting day for all of them, he thought as they rode back to Winterfell which he could see in the distance. Jon his own blood had saved another one of his children, and Ser Rodrik was right after defending Sansa, squiring for Ser Rodrik before becoming Sansa Sworn shield and now defending Robb while outnumbered, he deserved what he had always dreamt off but he knew his wife would not be happy to Jon knighted, to be put on a near equal status to her children. She resented Jon not because of who he was but because of what he meant, because she believed it meant that he had been unfaithful to her but if only she knew he thought. Now with Jon having saved Sansa and now Robb, she hated herself for hating Jon all these years.

Jon would be knighted by Ser Rodrik, he showed today and for the last few years what it meant to be a true knight, and he would let his council of advisors know before having Ser Rodrik knight him in a ceremony in 2 days, as he had other matters to discuss with them as well.

* * *

A few hours later after reassuring Catelyn that Robb was fine and that the Direwolfs would not harm the children if trained properly he met in his solar with his main advisors at Winterfell, he would have loved to have more of his Lords here but unfortunately that was impractical, and communicating via raven with them would have to do. His current advisors consisted of his master-at-arms Ser Rodrik Cassel whom had returned 4 years ago from running the Western Shore Militia when Ser Wendel Manderly took it over with Lady Dacey Mormont also helping oversee it. He was already waiting for him when he arrived in his solar. Also there was Maester Luwin, his heir Robb, Lord Medger Cerwyn of Cerwyn castle which was less than a day's ride, Vayon Poole the castle's steward, LordGregorForrester of Ironrath, whom was in charge of patrolling the Wolfswood, also there were Domeric Bolton and Torrhen Karstark whom had been invited as observers.

Walking around to sit at his desk, laid out the numerous letters and matters to discuss for that day, he had just received a letter from his brother at the wall.

"First matter on the table today is regarding the Night's Watch, although they are receiving more recruit than ever before due to the ongoing stalemate between the Iron islands and the rest of Westeros, there have been 3 deserters in the last month, Benjen says there are strange things happening beyond the wall, whole villages left uninhabited. I was planning to go and visit the wall the access the situation but due to something else I will be unable to for a while therefore I am going to appoint an official liaison between myself and the Night's Watch and for that job I have chosen you Torrhen," he announced shocking the young lad, " You have proven yourself since being my ward here at Winterfell, your father has already agreed to it, you will be required to spend time at the wall and here and Karhold but don't worry you will not have to go beyond it. Before Torrhen had a chance to recover, he continued asked Maester Luwin to send ravens to the Mountain clans asking them to support Shadow Tower whenever they are asked of it and also do more regular patrols along the coast. Next came the issue about Iron Born being found in the Wolfswood, turning to Lord Forrester whom was a vassal of House Glover.

"Gregor, I want you to liaise with Master Glover, and the other Houses of the Wolfswood to co-ordinate regular patrols around and in the woods as I do not want another sneak attack on Winterfell or any other castle."

Next they all discussed they the issues with the Western shore Militia, more men were needed and builders for more watch towers, it was decided that builders were to be sent from White harbour and the House Bolton, House Manderly, House Lake, House Hornwood and House Woolfield would supply more men on rotation.

Finally he came to the final matter of the meeting, "As some may know I have been receiving letter for his Grace almost weekly to sail the newly built fleet around Westeros and attack the Iron islands which I refuse to do as it is almost suicidal, the King is also hosting a Tourney at Fairmarket, I intend to go with my son and other nobles as a disguise to talk to the King personally about this order. Maester Luwin send ravens to all Lords in the North if they wish to accompany Robb and I," as he finished he saw Robbs face light up at this.

Eventually all other issues were finished and he could escape to speak to his wife about why he was knighting Jon and then leaving for a few months.


	9. The Reach Remembers

**The Reach Remembers**

 **Viserys's POV**

How dare Illyrio tell him there were more important things to do then accompany his sister and make sure that Dothraki Barbarian deliver on his promise to give him ten thousand men to take back the throne which was rightfully his, he was King. No one ordered him about but the fat oaf Illyrio had said there were other matters that he would be extremely interested in, which peaked his interest as Illyrio had said ten thousand horseman is a good start but 30 thousand is better.

It had now been 3 days since his whore of a sister had left with her barbarian husband and nothing had happened at the villa, but just now Illyrio had told him someone from across the sea had come to see him, which had intrigued his interest. He had heard about the Greyjoy rebellion and had laughed at the fact that the usurper Baretheon could not deal with a small fleet of pirates, if he went back now he knew many Houses would rise up for him the rightful king, the Tyrells, Martells, Yronwoods, Tarly, Hightower, Darry, Redwyne, Velaryon, Mooton, Grafton and Bolton, they woud all support him he knew it and that was only confirmed for him when he walked into the room where Illyrio waited for him and saw his father's old advisor Lord Varys and a lean and balding man with a short, bristly grey beard whom he recognised as Lord Tarly of Horn Hill.

* * *

 **Randyl Tarly's POV**

All it took was one look at Viserys and he could tell he was his father's son, mad with power not able to see the truth which was right in front of him, Wilas and Olenna was right Robert was not a good king but would Viserys be any better.

"Your grace, it is a pleasure to meet you, my Liege Lord Wilas Tyrell sent me here, to pledge the reach support in restoring you the Throne and bringing the Iron Born to heal. The Reach has bled a lot over the last few years more than we ever have before when your ancestors ruled. Promise us that you will destroy the Iron Born and will support your claim to the throne," he explained but as soon as he said the last sentence he realised he had misspoken one word.

"CLAIM!" Viserys yelled, "The throne is mine and no one else's the usurper is simply keeping it warm for me, your support is your duty not your choice."

That was when Varys stepped in, "He meant no disrespect your Grace, what he knows it is his Duty, so do many other Houses but as you know some Houses supported the Usurper but even now think that he is not fit as a King or a ruler, If you show your strength where Robert has failed many Houses will remember their duty and raise their armies for you and those who do not, you can simply destroy them."

This was going to be a long day, he thought to himself as he listened to Illyrio and Varys lie to Viserys to make him feel powerful, when he arrived back in Westeros he made a mental note to talk to Wilas, to explained to him what Viserys was like, otherwise we might just be trading a drunk useless king for another Mad King.

* * *

 **Daenerys's POV**

The world she was in now was so much different from the one where her brother had controlled her, told her what to think and how to act and fed her information. She had thought all men were like that, well apart from WIlem Darry and Magister Illyrio. She thought her husband Khal Drogo would be like that but he was more passionate and caring then she had thought, still it was hard for her to get used to being taken in the middle of the tribe but she was becoming stronger.

Away from her brother whom had scared and frightened her, she now found herself in a position of power as Khaleessi of the great Khal Drogo.

* * *

 **Wilas's POV**

With Tarly busy pulling strings in Essos, he was trying to cope with things here. He had just been brought news of another raid rumoured to have been led by Prince Theon Greyjoy that attacked Crakehall and then Old Oak kidnapping many noble ladies including the young lady Selina Crakehall and killing the elderly Lady Arwyn Oakheart, leaving House Oakheart in chaos and now he had was expected to simply leave the Reach in chaos and go an attend a tourney in the Riverlands.

He had done his best to strengthen the coast since his father had died, but with the damage already one, villages burned and raised, taxes weren't as large as they use to be and there finances were drying up. He had ordered Watch Towers to be built along the shore but half of them had been burnt down during constructions and the other half were too far spread now to do much real work.

As he finished writing a letter to send to Oldtown to ask the Hightowers to send a representative to Essos to hire some sellsword companies to patrol the coast, he heard his brother Loras enter.

"Are they ready", he asked looking up at Loras, who simply nodded in response.

"Then let it begin!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thank you all for the reviews.**

 **Just a small chapter today to continue the story.**


	10. On the Way

**Robb's POV**

He was excited, they were finally heading south about 400 hundred in their party, including some of their household and servants, many of his father's bannermen were also coming and knights and heirs to many houses, Great Jon and Smalljon, the two older of the Karstark brothers plus their sister and his wife Alys Stark, Lord Flint, Ser Wylis Manderly, Lord Hayls and Daryn Hornwood, Robett Hornwood, Cley Cerwyn, Ser Helman Tallhart and many more from other houses all over the North. His sister Sansa was also coming along with her betrothed Domeric Bolton and Jon Snow her sworn protector or Ser Jon Snow.

They had been riding for just over a week now and had just arrived at their stopover point for the night Moat Calin. This was the first time he had been there but it was not as he imagined it, it was a ruin. He knew it had been built by the First Men and it had withstood many battles but you could barely call it a castle, just three towers stood two with a slight lean but as his father said they were still strong enough to defend against invaders trying to reach North.

His father had selected the Gatehouse tower for his seat for the night and Robb had joined him in the tower for a meeting of the Lords before dispersing to their various chambers where his wife was waiting, but sleep was not what he craved when he entered but when they finally fell asleep it did not last for very long.

It was first that shouting that woke him up then the screaming and then the clash of weapons. Jumping up he told Alys to stay hidden while he quickly pulled on his tunic, grabbed his long sword and running out the door to find his father.

"Archers to the ramparts," he heard Jory Cassel, the captain of his father's guard yell from the stairs.

Running over to him, he grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him running off, "Jory what has happened!"

"The Iron Born, my lord they caught us by surprise, attacking the dead of night, sailing silently up the fever in their longboats from the Flint Cliffs" Jory explained quickly, "We believe they had already broken into the Children's Tower, your father is preparing to lead a sortie too over and help them, Domeric is currently upstairs commanding the archers and Ser Jon and 5 other guards are protecting the women and children in the large room below the ramparts, you should send your wife there as well."

"Jory, take my wife there, I must go join my father."

"Your arm is still not fully healed" Jory protested but one look shut him up.

* * *

Down by the large Wooden door of the tower he found his father ready to open the door to lead men out into the fray made evermore dangerous by the fact that they did not know the numbers of the Iron Born and the fact that they could be hit by a stray arrow from one of their own.

When his father saw him he shook his head, "Robb, you are still not fully healed you should stay inside and guard the entrance."

"Do not ask what you know I will not do Father, our men need our help!" and with that he and his father led their men out the door and into the fight!

* * *

It was over quicker than expected, they had been outnumbered by the Iron Born but they held the advantage with the archers in the tower, but their sortie had been having the most trouble fight their way to the Children's tower until for some unknown reason the Iron Born began to retreat with shouts of "Bog devils" to their ships. It was not until they began seeing to their wounded that all was revealed.

Crannogmen came out of the shadow led my a short fellow whom his Lord Father greeted as an old friend. Robb knew whom had come to their rescue.

Howland Reed!

* * *

 **Loras's POV**

He had not wished to leave his brother's side but he had been commanded to do so, 3 years ago when his brother had become the Lord Paramount of the Reach a plan had been put into action, a plan kept hidden from the King known only by those involved and a few trusted Lords, to build a small well trained force of men whom could quickly respond to Iron Born attacks and take the fight to them. They would all be knights and all be of Houses of the Reach, Noble or Knightly it did not matter as long as they were Loyal to the Reach.

Now they were ready, almost 50 Strong trained to fight as one unit or to stand against numbers on their own. They were the known as the Garden Guard and would defend it to the last breath.

Wilas chose them to act without orders and choose where to go themselves. After he and his two closest advisors in the Garden Garden and looked at the pattern of attacks they had decided to ride to Bandallon where the Iron Born still held the keep and a few surrounding villages. They a 2 weeks before he himself plus 5 guards of his choosing would be riding of with Wilas to attend the tourney at Fairmarket.

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

Seagard had never been more important than had been today, even when the Red Kraken had taken the Riverlands or before Aegon's Landing when Harren the Black conquered the Riverlands. His Ancestors had always been enemies of the Iron Born and Seagard had always been a target but it had never been so important because it was Seagard that that manged to make the Riverlands the only western coast Region not to have lands raided or taken by the Iron Born. Since Balon had declared himself king they has seen many skirmishes at Seagard but every time he battered them off. He even still help his small fleet and was always building to it in their small port attached to see guard, by keeping them close the castle, and doing only random patrol along the coast up to the Flint Cliffs.

As he stared out over Ironmans bay he heard his son and heir approach from behind.

"Lord Father, town outside Seagard is growing bigger still we must put a stop to this, I know you always shelter those in need but if the town gets any bigger it will make a more wealthy target for Ironborn attack," Patrek tied to persuade him again as he had done many times.

"Son, we have been lucky in these times, the Riverlands have prospered and grown rich with fertile land as our fields have not been battle scarred in many years and those from the Reach and the Westerlands deserve to find safety and peace, and with Kingslanding already overflowing and barely able to feed itself, the Vale and North too far for them to travel and Stormlands and Dorne no place for cities and also both quite inhospitable for people use to fertile flat land. Where would you have these people go Patrek?"

"I did not think father, forgive me."

"You may be nine and ten but you still have much to learn, you will one day rule when I am gone, remember that."

"We must leave in 2 days Patrek for the Tourney at Fairmarket, my brother will be chare in my absent , you will also meet your betrothed there as well, Janye Bracken, second daughter of Lord Jonos Bracken."

* * *

 **Robert's POV**

"This is boring, are there no boar in these woods!" he bellowed, they had been on the Kingsroad for 2 days now and had stopped off at Sow's Horn as he had been wanting to stab something.

"Lancel, you blonde idiot, more wine," he shouted reaching behind while still walking for his useless squire to pass him the wine skin.

" Robert, how do you get enjoyment out of this," asked Renly, his youngest now only living brother.

"Where would you rather be Renly, your head in a book or perhaps with that boy squire of yours," He laughed while chugging more wine

"You should be running the Kingdom, not our drinking, whoreing and hunting brother." Renly spat at him before turning around and leaving him with just Lancel, Ser Barristan and Ser Aerys

He didn't even look at Renly when he strode away, he was defiantly no brother of his, Ned was more his brother then Stannis and Renly had ever been, but Ned hadn't been returning his ravens but he knew was coming to the tourney. That is when he would speak and find out why his brother that he had chosen had abandoned him.


End file.
